Moving On
by sasukeBFF
Summary: After Breakup in Paris, something in Cody changed. He didn't want this to happen again, and he knew for that to happen he needed to make changes to himself. Cody starts a noticeable difference in everything. Warning NotSad Cody, language, coolness
1. Chapter 1

Suite Life on Deck

Moving On

By

Broken Romance

Cody's point of view

I needed to get over her as fast as possible, some say it would be stupid, but not really. I did everything I could to make this date perfect, I even did a practice date with London, it was probably dumb, but my heart was in the right place. What did I get in return for my effort, A broken heart. I reach into my wallet and found two-hundred dollars, it was for the date, but now I've found a better reason to spend this money. I went into a music store and bough an acoustic guitar, and took it back to the ship into my cabin. I strummed a few notes, tweaked the tuning a bit, and strummed them again. '_Yeah that sounds better'_ I though to myself, and started to play. Woody came into the cabin a little later, I looked at him and said "Hey Woodchuck, where have you been tonight buddy?" he looked at me and said "Well me and Zach had a stolen painting, got captured by spies, had to jump off a plane with only one parachute, and nearly hit the pointy top of the Eiffel Tower, yep that pretty much covers it" I only had one though in my mind '_Wow_'. I strummed a few more guitar notes and Woody ask "Cody, what are you doing with a guitar?" I looked at him and replied "Playing." I put the guitar down and went to bed as it was almost mid-night. It was strange, I wasn't sad about my break-up with Bailey, I was happy, relieved.

I woke up the next morning and went to Zach's room "Hey Zack-attack wake up buddy" he looks at me and says "Code-red what do you want?" I said "Hey man can I burrow some of your workout clothes, I'm going to the gym." He waves me off half asleep "Sure man whatever, let me go back to sleep." I walk into his closet and found a tee shirt and gym shorts with a pair socks and Nike tennis shoes. I put them on, and walk off to the gym, I start off by stretching, jumping jacks, sit ups, and push ups, as a warm up. I get on a treadmill and start running at the steady pace of 5 miles per hour, and I keep it up for half an hour, then I stop and move on to lifting weights, after doing that for about 20 minutes, I get back on the treadmill and run 2.5 miles per hour for ten minutes, stop and then stretch out. I felt a little sore, but I felt great. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I knew I accomplish something really important, I have taken the first step to improvement of myself. Now all I had to do was continue on this path, but I need help, I need guidance, I need Zach. I though to myself '_Crazy, who would ever guess you'd ever need Zach for anything._' I run out of the gym and onto the Sky Deck, where I found Zach working at the smoothie bar, there with him was Maracas, and Woody. I walk up calmly "Hey Zach-attack I need your help bro." He grins at me and says "Sure what's up Code-red?" I look at him, I never though this would happen but it was, I spoke "I need you to help me be more like you." Zach, Maracas, and Woody all laugh. After a few seconds they all calm down and Zach looks at my calm straight face and says " Oh you were serious?" It was a question, it was a statement, I simply nod.


	2. Cody's new style and attitude

I knew my brother was shocked as this was about as out of character as I could get. He puts his arm around my shoulder and said "Well bro if we are going to change you, we are going to have to change your whole wardrobe, how much you got?" I shrug and say "about a hundred." he shakes his head "Well we are going to go see London and get the money from her." I smile and nod "Great Zach, now get your arm off me, people are staring and I'm getting freaked out myself." He begins crying fake tears saying "I've never been so proud." I smile, shake my head and walk off to London's room. When I got there I heard crying, I knock on the door, London opens it, and pulls me in " You mister have got some explaining to do." I look at her and say "How about instead of you listening to a long boring explanation, we just skip to the part where I ask for a thousand dollars and you give it to me." She stays firm " How about you tell me why Bailey been crying." I shrug and say "We broke up, it was what she wanted, now give me the money." She gives me the money and I tell her "I got a message for you to give to Bailey, you tell her to move on, and not to waste her tears on someone that's not coming back to her." Bailey appears out from the bathroom still crying and says "Cody, you don't mean that, you are just angry and" I hold my hand up to stop her "Save it Bails, you wanted it over and it's over. Be careful what you wish for, oh and do what you want, I am done with you." I walk out of the room, feeling better due to my relief, I hope Bailey will get the message, but if she doesn't and keeps coming to me only to get hurt, well no skin off my back.

Anyway I walked into the store, where I met Zach, it looks like he really is going to try to help, Zach looks at me and says "Well bro, did you get what you need?" I nod and say "Yes I got a thousand bucks, so now what do we do?" Zach pulls toward a set of shirts and hands me a couple of Led Zeppelin shirts, also a few of KISS shirts, we even got a pair of Guns 'n' Roses, he then drags me over to Jackets, and grabs a leather jacket. He looks at me and says "Okay bro now all you need is a few skinny jeans, and that's it on the clothes, by the way you dress style is a good change, got anything else you want me to help with?" I think for a few minutes and say "Well Zach-Attack, I want to change my hairstyle and music style as well, but if you are busy with work, we can do it another day." Zach nods and leaves, I go to pick out the skinny jeans and also decide to pick out a couple of workout sets while I'm at it.

_Flash back on the Eiffel Tower_

Bailey arrives and hugs me from behind "Hey sweetie, happy anniversary." I didn't care about this day anymore 'This day went from happy as soon as you hugged that French guy Bailey" Bailey smile drops and I can tell she is hurt "Well maybe if you didn't go on that stupid practice date with London this wouldn't have happened." I smile sadly "yeah if I wasn't trying to make this day as perfect as I though you were, then it wouldn't have happened." Bailey frowns "Were?" I'm getting pissed, can't this girl take the hint that I want to be alone to cool down, I think to myself _'come on Cody don't say nothing you'll regret.'_ I nod "yes were, you aren't as special as I though, one little thing I did for you changed everything, was everything you ever said about how much you loved me just words to you." Bailey frowns and starts crying "Cody please don't do this, this isn't like you, this is just like that stupid fight we had during that Marriage project." I nod and say "Yeah the only difference was I wanted you back then, when you wanted it over, well guess what you got what you wanted. It's over, now leave me alone" I watch her walk away, I felt a little bad, but not too much.

_Flashback ends_

_I go up to the check out line, there was a cute blonde there named Becky. She looks at me and says "Hey Zach, getting more clothes?" I smile and say "actually Becky, I'm Cody" I get check out and leave to put my stuff in my closet_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cody's cabin**_

_**I grab the guitar and started to strum a few notes. I began to sang **_

_**You once said you love me and I started to believe**_

_**I started to feel like my soul was whole **_

_**But I was wrong, Yes I was wrong. **_

_**In a dark night, in the city of lights **_

_**I learnt the truth, of who I was meant for**_

_**And it wasn't you**_

_**It wasn't you **_

_**Go away, leave me be **_

_**Live your life **_

_**I am finally free **_

_**A broken heart doesn't need time**_

_**It needs Love **_

_**I need a cool attitude **_

_**I need love **_

**My singing comes to a stop once I hear clapping, I look over to the door and I see Maracas and Woody Maracas says "That was beautiful man, I didn't know you write songs." I shrug and said "I didn't until now, I guess it's what I feel." Woody looks concerned and confuse "Why do you feel like that, did you and Bailey have a fight?" I nod and say "Yeah we broke up, now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to shower and hit the gym." I grab a towel and a set of Gym clothes, but I change my mind and grab a KISS tee shirt and skinny jean. I take my shower, get dressed in my clothes and go grab my leather jacket and some shades I stole from Zach room. I shout "Hey Maracas, Wood-chuck you guys want to go get some music!" Maracas reply was simple "Sure." and Woody said "No but thanks anyway." I go with Maracas to the music store and buy a KISS CD, 2 Led Zeppelin CDS and an ACDC CD. I walk out onto the sky deck, where I find Zach serving smoothies. I walk up and says "Get me a Strawberry-Banana Zach" He says "Sure" and then stops and says unsurely "Cody is that you bro?" I grin, I must really look different "Yeah, I guess I look different eh?" Zach says "I'll say in fact you." I interrupt him 'Bro I didn't ask for your life story, since I know it anyway, all I want is a Strawberry-Banana Smoothie" He looks at me shock and says "Cody-Red I had my doubt, but you truly are my brother." I reply bored "Say Zach, you got the numbers of every good looking single girl here at school, hand them over." **

**Zach gives me the numbers I want, I sit and drink my smoothie, and talk to Zach. "Hey Zach, want to go to the Gym with me tomorrow." he looks at me confused "But we have school." I shrug, take a sip and say "Forget about school man, I'll just have Woody tell Miss. Tutwiler we are sick, She'll believe me. Besides I got two reasons as to why we should do this 1 I won't get behind and 2 you don't care anyway." Zach nods and says "True okay I'm in. **

**We go back to the cabins, do the old handshake from the hotel days, and part ways for fun tomorrow, Woody is shaking me. "Cody, get up." I getup and say "I'm feeling sick wood-chuck, tell Miss Tutwiler I won't be there." After everyone leaves for school, I get changed into my gym clothes and knock on Zach door, he doesn't open it, so I do. "Hey Zach, get up let's hit the gym." I walk into his cabin, only to find he's not there, I walk over to the desk and find a note. **

_**Cody I've already left for the gym, meet me there and after we have a workout, you are going to get a cool haircut and then we are going to the sky deck to get a tan. Zach **_

_**I head to the gym to find Zach on the treadmill, I grab a dodge ball and throw it at him. **_


	4. Cody's accident and

Chapter 4

Btw I'd like more reviews, especially if you want this to continue, I'll try to update a chapter or two a week if not more

.

It happens so fast, the ball hits Zach causing him to fall on the treadmill and his leg gets caught and rolls underneath it, there is a sickening crunch, and the machine begins, smoking, Zach is moaning and groaning in pain, Cody curse out loud "Shit"

"Man I'm sorry Zach, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Zach looks and Cody and frowns " Bro, this happened because you are changing, you still need to think about your action before doing them." Zach struggles and finally pulls his leg free.

Cody grabs Zach and carries him to the nurse office, where she examines his leg "He tore a few leg muscles and broke his leg, another injury like that and he may never walk again." The nurse explains to Zach and Cody.

The nurse ask "How did this happen anyway?"

Cody's head drops in a shame and he explains "I did it, I guess my actions have been reckless since I broke up with Bailey."

Zach looks at Cody and says "Dude, you still love her, why don't you just go back to her?"

Cody shakes his head and says " I can't, we went through so much, through her being jealous of the girls flirting with me when I taught that cooking class, and what about the time we were stranded on that island, and there is that marriage class, after all that, I let her go, I didn't try to stop her on the Eiffel tower, I guess everything I ever said to her, It was all words to me. Nothing more, nothing less. They were meaningless." Cody runs back to his room and scribbles on a piece of paper, He then runs out heading for the ship lobby.

Bailey comes into the room and finds the note it says '_ to whoever found this, by the time you read this, I'll most likely be dead, my life seems to be meaningless now, and everything I ever did seems to be a lie, I hope things work out better for me in my next life, maybe somehow I'll be forgiven, but I doubt it, tell Zach I'm sorry and tell Bailey I loved her and don't deserve her. _

_Cody Martin' _

Bailey runs out onto the ships lobby, and finds Cody leaning over the railing about to jump she screams out "Don't do it Cody."

Cody turns around, shocked and manages to sputter out "Bailey." before he falls overboard, due to letting go of the railing and his shock.

Bailey shouts out as she sees Cody disappear off the railing and into the waves below "No Cody!, Come back please, I need you." 0

Zach wheels himself up to where bailey is at, and says " you wanted to break up with him, why are you crying for him to come back now."

Bailey turns to Zach and says "Zach, it's awful, Cody, Cody, he fell overboard and it's all because of me."

Zach looks shock for a moment and then says "What the hell are you still doing here, go to Moseby, and have him tell the captain to stop the ship and have the crew members lower the life boats and search the water for my brother." Bailey runs off to do as she is told and Zach stares down at the ocean thinking '_I'll save you Cody, even if it means I have to change my way of life and take care of you. I'll be there for you my baby brother;_

_The rescue party mobilizes quickly, they find Cody in the water semi-conscious and they take him to an hospital aboard the ship, they hook him up to oxygen machines, but don't allow any visitors to see him due to his heart level being too high. _

_Zach and all the others are in the waiting room, when Zach says "Oh hell this is my fault, if I didn't go into lecture mode on his changes or gotten hurt at all for that matter, he may be still acting up but he'd be fine, physically at least_

_Zach rolls over to the wall and punches it so hard, he breaks his knuckles _

_Bailey is crying and says "No it's my fault after all we been through, I broke up with him for no good reason." _

_The nurse comes out and says for Zach to follow her into her office _

_Zach ask "How is my baby brother" he starts sobbing _

_The nurse response "Well he is under a lot of stress and mental trauma, he mutters things like "I'm sorry" and "You guys will be better off without me." and I even heard once a " I don't deserve to live." Even when he is fine physically, we probably won't release him, but he might be up for visitors now since he is awake, in fact he has been asking for you, and Bailey. By the way he has a case of short termed memory loss, so he doesn't remember the accident, how you got hurt or anything of the past two weeks, it may go away with time or it may be permanent. You wanted it straight, you got it straight." _

_Zach nods and goes back out into the waiting room and says to them "well Bailey, he is allowed to have visitors and has been asking for you." Bailey gets up and goes to see Cody _

_Bailey walks into Cody's room "hey." she says with a slight smile_

"_There's my little hay bail." Cody says with a grin and then he ask "What happened bailey." _

_Bailey frowns and ask "What's the last thing you remember?" _


	5. Zack Plan, London smart, Cody's Back

"I missed our year anniversary didn't I? Oh Bails I'm so sorry" Cody says with a frown

Bailey put on a fake smile and says "Don't worry about it Cody, the good thing is I still have you."

Unfortunately for Bailey, Zach was listening from the door, and starts thinking _'That Bitch is using my brothers result of an accident to get back with him, She is just setting him up to hurt him' _Zach walks back to the waiting room, trying to figure out a way to tell Cody, that he and bailey broke up.

In the waiting room

Zach told Woody and Marcus what he had heard, they all decided that bailey was on their bad list for using Cody like this. Zach goes to see the doc and ask "Hey Doc, I don't want Bailey Pickett to be able to see my brother, anyway that can happen?"

The Doc nods and ask "you need to have a good reason?"

Zach grins and says "Bailey is using my brothers memory loss as a way to get back with him, when he doesn't want her back."

The Doc nods and says "Yes, that is a good reason, cause that boy will be pissed with her, when he remembers."

Zach gets interested and ask "Is there anyway, we can help restore his memory."

The docs thinks for a minute and says "Well…, the brain, despite our knowledge is very tricky, no one really knows how it actually works, but you can do things, that he has done this past week, or just simply knock him on the head, both are known to restore memory lost."

In Cody's room

London walks in and greets Cody, with a smile "Hey Cody, when did you and bailey get back together."

Cody thinks for a few minutes, and then everything that had happened over the last few weeks comes back to him, and he yells in frustration, causing bailey to run in.

Bailey ask, concerned, "Cody, what's wrong?"

Cody stares at Bailey with hatred in his eyes and says coldly "I would have been your friend, but you lying confining Bitch, you had to go and use my lost of memory to try to get back together with me, no, no, stay the hell away from me.

Bailey says "Cody, I- I'm sorry, please listen-"

Cody looks starts to get upset, and says "No, YOU listen, you are sorry after an event that went wrong, but Sorry, isn't good enough."

Bailey ask "What do you want from me Cody?"

Cody replies "To get out of my life."

Bailey runs out, crying , and London says "Wow, I didn't know you had a pair Cody"

Cody starts thinking '_Now that I think about it, London is hot, and it'd probably be the one girl, that my brother Zach, wouldn't have the balls to try to get, but it probably be smarter to wait'_


End file.
